Sexy no akuma l'histoire de Tsuna
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Quoi je vais passer les grandes vacances chez mon prétentieux de grand frère ? Et en Italie en plus mais Ils se foutent de moi ? Pour la première fois de ma vie je veux retourner au lycée. All27 en vu.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut le peuple ! Si vous avez regarder mon OS sexy no akuma  , ici c'est l'histoire de Tsuna avant mon OS . **

**PS : Tsunayoshi à 14 ans ici**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Je soupire une nouvelle fois assis sur mon lit , c'est la pire journée de toute ma vie, et pourtant il fait encore nuit, le soleil n'est donc pas encore levé.

On est Samedi et c'est le début des vacances, tout devrait être parfait, plus de mauvaises notes , plus de moqueries, plus de Dame-Tsuna, plus de coups de point donnés par les plus grands.

Mais maintenant je veux , je prie même, pour que le soleil ne revienne jamais ou que ma vie face une ellipse pour que les vacances passent vite.

Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me coucher pour ne plus me relever.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi mes pensées sont si sombres, mais pour ça, il faut retourner en arrière.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt :_

Je rentre des cours et c'est enfin les vacances... Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'arrive pas à me réjouir , j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise dans ma misérable vie, c'est de me fier à mon intuition.

Alors comme un garçon naïf que je suis, j'ai bêtement pensé "que pourrait-il arriver de pire?" ERREUR FATALE.

J'aurais du m'enfuir comme je le fais si bien.

\- Tadaima

\- Tsu-kun ! S'écria ma mère de sa bonne humeur habituelle, comment s'est passée ta journée?

\- Bien et toi ? Dis-je en en me mettant à table.

\- Superbe, et j'ai deux excellentes nouvelles ! Dit-elle en me tendant un bol de chocolat chaud.

\- Oh , et quelles sont-elles..?

\- Tsuna-kun! Fit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

Je manque de m'étouffer en entendant cette voix, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui putain?!

\- Papa qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Dis-je d'un ton calme tout en foudroyant mon père du regard.

\- Ma~ ma~, tu n'es pas content de voir ton papa chéri Tsuna-kun? Je suis quand même venu d'Italie pour vous voir! Dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- Ben t'aurais pu rester là bas, dis-je dans ma barbe.

\- N'est ce pas génial que ton papa soit là? Dit ma mère n'ayant pas remarqué la sombre aura que je dégageais.

"Ça ne peut pas être pire", pensais-je.

\- Ton papa et moi allons passer nos vacances en France en amoureux, mais ne t'inquiète pas, commença ma mère.

Et là, dans ma tête, j'eu l'impression d'entendre une alarme sonner qui voulait visiblement dire DANGER.

" Ça ne peut pas être pire , ça ne peut pas être pire , ça ne peut pas être pire", je répète en boucle dans ma tête.

\- Tu ne seras pas tout seul , tu vas en Italie passer les vacances avec ton grand frère, dit ma mère en souriant.

\- QUOOOOOIIIIIIII ?!

Je recrache mon chocolat sur la personne en face de moi, mon père en l'occurrence.

En faite si, ça peut être pire.

\- Ce n'est pas merveilleux? Giotto a accepté de te prendre avec lui pendant toutes les vacances! Ça va faire dix ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. Tu pars dans trois jours, dit maman toujours aussi souriante et qui n'avait toujours pas remarqué mon malaise.

\- J-j-j-j-je vais aller ranger mon sac et ranger ma chambre...

Je monte dans ma chambre sans grande conviction.

 _Fin du flash back_

* * *

Et depuis cette annonce maudite, je reste assis sur mon lit, le regard vide, me demandant ce que j'ai fait à Dieu pour qu'il me punisse ainsi. Je n'ai jamais pactisé avec Satan pourtant!

Mais je commence à avoir faim. Depuis que je suis rentré, je n'ai rien manger, et il est 23h45, je pense qu'ils sont couchés.

Ma chambre est tellement propre que je n'ai trébuché sur rien, donc je n'ai réveillé personne normalement, même les vitres brillent.

Je descends dans la salle à manger et je remarque le plateau déposé pour moi. Je prends alors place à table et commence à manger.

\- Chez Giotto pendant deux mois... J'aurais préféré qu'elle m'envoi en internat, en pension ou même en prison si elle veut! Mais pas chez ce type.

Je me dirige vers le frigo et remarque les deux bouteilles de saké dont une ouverte et bien remplie . J'en bois une gorgé ... mouais, c'est pas mauvais. Je fini bien vite la bouteille, et à ma grande surprise, je ne ressens rien. Elle était pourtant grande cette bouteille.

\- Tsuna ? Tsuna pose ça ! Fit mon père en voyant l'énorme bouteille dans ma main.

\- TOI ! C'est toi qui à conseillé à maman de m'envoyer chez ce sale blond ! Dis-je en criant les larmes aux coins des yeux.

\- Tsunayoshi ... Murmure mon père en s'approchant doucement de moi.

\- T'as fait ça car tu ne m'aimes pas tu me détestes ! Mais rassure toi, moi aussi je te déteste ! Je hurle en lui frappant le torse, les larmes trop longtemps retenues coulent sur mon visage.

\- Tsuna... Chuchote à nouveau mon père en resserrant son étreinte et en caressant doucement mon dos.

\- Je te déteste , Je te déteste...

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai répété cette phrase ni depuis quand, c'est le trou noir.

Mais je sais que ma vie est un cauchemar.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre 1 j'espère que sa vous a plu**

 **PS : Je tiens à remercier ma charmante beta Psychedelic-potatoes pour avoir corriger mes fautes !**

Tsuna : Reborn n'est pas la ! Anne je t'adore

Ann : Reborn sera présent dans la fic .

Tsuna : NOOOOOOOOOOOOON .

Ann : il sera même adulte ^^.

Tsuna : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON.

Ann : mais rassure toi je suis sympa

Tsuna : hein ?

Ann : Review s'il vous plaît ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Préparation et Départ

Bonsoir les gens je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review et ceux qui m'ont fait l'honneur de lire mon premier chapitre , ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir merci encore.

Voici la suite en espérant que sa vous plaisent.

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Je me réveille en pleine forme … une minute c'est pas possible , j'ai bu une bouteille de saké pratiquement entière et je n'ai pas la gueule de bois ou est le piège ? " C'était peut être un rêve".

Non ce n'en était pas un , je suis habiller comme hier mais je ne me souviens pas avoir marché pour atteindre ma chambre.

Si je me rappelle bien Maman veut que j'aille chez mon frère pendant les vacances " je n'ai pas pu oublier ça , l'alcool ne sert à rien " après je suis resté dans ma chambre jusqu'à 23h40 environ , ensuite je suis descendu manger et j'ai bu du saké pour oublier Mon père est venu je lui est cracher le fond de mes pensées à la figure puis le trou noir.

Donc c'est lui qui m'a emmener au lit et même si je ne veux pas l'admettre je lui suis reconnaissant , mais il peut toujours rêver pour que je lui dise merci.

Bon assez réfléchis et au bain.

…

Je m'installe dans l'eau chaude qui relaxe mon corps autant profiter du calme maintenant et profitez pour réfléchir à ce que je vais faire pour éviter le plus de contact avec Giotto … je peux refaire tout mes exercices de maths et d'anglais.

Après m'être savonner, rincer et habiller je descends à la salle à manger. Et comme d'habitude maman cuisine avec entrain.

\- Tsu-kun comment va tu ? Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui , Oui maman … et toi ?

\- Bien ha et Tsu-kun aujourd'hui tu passe la journée avec ton papa n'est ce pas super.

\- …

\- Tsuna-kun ! On va passer la journée ensemble entre père et fils ! Aller va vite te préparé on part dans 15 minutes.

S'ils veulent me gâché la vie pour le départ et bien ils s'en sorte très bien non mais comment ma mère fait pour ne pas voir que je fais tout pour éviter mon père lorsqu'il vient . Je me met un T-shirt bleu marine un jean délavé et un sweet à manches longues gris.

○20 minutes plus tard●

\- Ou on va ?

\- Il te faut de nouveau vêtements pour ton voyage en Italie .

\- Et pourquoi il faut une journée pour acheter des vêtements.

\- Je te l'ai dit je veux passer une journée entre père et fils.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais , tout comme vous n'êtes pas obligés de m'envoyer la bas.

\- Ton frère a envie de te voir.

\- Oh et donc sa majesté ne pouvait pas se déplacer.

\- … Son travail ne lui permet pas de se déplacer tu comprendra peut être quand tu sera là bas .

\- " j'espérais qu'il me dise que je n'y aille plus " Et il fait quoi comme métier ?

Il ne me répond pas et entre dans un magasin de vêtements en tout genre , il me fait signe de choisir.

Je me dirige automatiquement sur le rayon de vêtements sombre je n'ai strictement aucune envie de porter des vêtements de couleurs alors que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller en Italie et chez Giotto en plus de sa … " mais qu'est ce que je vais me mettre , je ne vais pas aller chez lui habillé comme un clochard quand même ".

\- Je peux vous aider jeune homme ?

Je me retourne et tombe face à face avec une des vendeuse , elle est drôlement belle avec sa longue tresse ébène et ses beaux yeux verts on dirait un félin , la peau basané un corps de rêve surtout les formes " faut voir sa poitrine elle est énorme " bref la femme parfaite elle semble avoir entre 18 à 20 ans. Je l'a vois écarquillé les yeux.

\- Mais que fait tu ici , un beau garçon comme toi devrait être dans un rayon avec des vêtements colorés.

\- je pars en Italie dans 2 jours.

\- Raison de plus pour t'habiller gaiement , non ?

\- J'ai … je ne suis pas joyeux à l'idée de partir en Italie pour vivre chez mon frère pendant 2 mois .

\- … Je vois , donc tu veux des vêtements qui reflètent t'es états d'âme.

\- Oui mais je m'y connais pas trop. Je veux juste être beau, classe et un peu sexy.

\- Dans ce cas laisse moi t'aider c'est mon travail après tout … Au faite je m'appelle Ann.

\- Tsunayoshi , mais tu peux m'appeler Tsuna.

Ann me regarde de haut en bas puis se dirige vers plusieurs rayons ou elle pioche différents vêtements T-shirt , pantalons et même boxer. Je préfère la laisser faire comme elle l'a dit elle même c'est son travail.

Elle me tend un gros tas de vêtements et me dit d'aller les essayer … Euh gros problème je ne sais pas quoi essayer avec quoi. Elle semble comprendre mon problème et me tend les habits par ordre.

○25 min plus tard●

Punaise je suis K.O mais comment font les filles pour tenir une journée entière .

\- Euh je vais avoir un autre problème je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

\- Oh pour ça pas de soucis tu vois le bouton à l'entrée de la cabine ben c'est pour prendre des photos des clients qui ont plus de cinq essais , tu as quelqu'un avec toi pour t'aider à faire ton choix ?

\- il y a mon père mais je n'ai pas confiance en ses goûts vestimentaires. Tu n'aurais pas une idée toi ?

\- Franchement tu devrais tous les prendre ils te vont super bien.

\- Alors je les prends tous mon père me dois bien ça.

Je me dirige vers mon père et voie avec horreur que mes doutes sont fondés mon père a très mauvais goût des habits flashy non mais sérieusement.

\- Ah Tsuna-kun tu en à mis du temps regarde ce que papa ta trouver~.

\- C'est bon j'ai trouvé ce que je veux.

\- Mais il n'y a que des couleurs sombres tu peux au moins pendre une de mes ceinture tiens prend la jaune fluo .

\- Il en est définitivement hors de question.

J'ignore ses supplication et tend mes articles à la caissière.

\- Excellent choix jeune homme vous avez du goût , malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de votre père.

\- TSUNA ATTEND !

\- Oh Ann encore merci pour ton aide.

\- Mais de rien , au fait tiens cadeau de ma part , je sais que tu ne veux pas de couleurs mais c'est vêtements te seront utiles en Italie.

\- Mais je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Au revoir Tsuna.

\- Elle m'a complètement ignorer.

\- Tsuna-kun ~ nous allons continuer notre journée père fils , mais d'abord allons déjeuner.

…

….

…..

Je regarde avec un air blasé mon père et celui de Yamamoto faire un bras de fer il n'a pas des clients à servir lui?

Je continue de manger mes sushi et de piquer ceux de mon père il n'a cas arrêté ses connerie et venir manger.

\- Alors tu passe les vacances en Italie chez ton frère tu doit être heureux. Dit Yamamoto

\- Ouais ouais si on oublie le fait que je vais vivre chez mon frère pendant plus de 5 jours mais 2 mois oui je suis heureux.

\- Au fait tu fait quoi pendant les vacances toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore , mais j'ai de la famille en Italie mon oncle et sa femme.

\- Je vois.

Après avoir déjeuner au restaurant du père de Yamamoto mon père nous ramène enfin à la maison . Je monte vivement dans ma chambre et fait mes valises " je ne peux plus ranger ma chambre elle est déjà propre " en mettant des cahiers d'exercice des livres de langue Français Anglais Italien et même Espagnol. Sans oublier mes nouveaux vêtements et ceux offerts par Ann .

J'embarque enfin dans l'avion. J'ai été très étonné lorsque mes parents m'ont dit que je serais en première classe j'aurais été heureux même si sa avait été mon père qui m'aurais fait cette surprise … mais évidemment c'est mon gentil , parfait grand frère qui m'a payé le billet du coup je n'ai qu'une seul envie c'est de retourner chez moi.

Bon je vais m'assurer de rester éveillé pendant toute la durée du vol " se sera une bonne raison pour éviter Giotto à mon arrivée " je ne me connaissais pas aussi calculateur .

Sugoi , l'Italie est magnifique et il y a un soleil pas possible dehors , je me dépêche de récupérer mes bagages pour sortir de l'aéroport.

Je remarque que beaucoup de personnes se retourne à mon passage " et dire que ce n'était pas le cas hier " Les vêtements que je porte son la raison majeur à leurs attention.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

Un homme de grande classe en costume d'affaires ou plutôt de mafieux se trouve face à moi. Ses yeux son caché derrière son chapeau un fédora. Cet homme transpire la puissance.

\- Je m'appelle Reborn , Giotto m'a supplier de venir te chercher.

\- Il t'a supplié ?

On ricane tout les deux et il me raconte toutes les humiliation de Giotto , j'adore ce type. Apparemment il travaille pour mon frère enfin il fait se qu'il veut. On monte dans une luxueuse voiture noir ou les sièges son en cuir il m'aide à faire mes valises et on se dirige chez Giotto.

\- Je m'attendais à tomber sur un gamin peureux mais définitivement pas à un jeune homme aussi sexy.

\- Merci et tu n'es pas mal non plus. Et Giotto à dit que j'étais lâche !

\- Tu ne l'étais pas ?

\- Si … Mais j'ai changé " si on veut "

On arrive enfin , il gare sa belle voiture et je redescend sur terre " j'ai même pas remarqué que je l'avais quitter " quand je me rappelle que je vais vivre chez Giotto.

Reborn porte mes bagages en échange d'un baiser " ça aurait pu être pire ".

Je reste figé MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL !

\- On est où au juste ?

\- Ben chez ton frère ou veux tu qu'on soit chaton?

\- "chaton?" Giotto habite ici dans ce manoir ?

\- Il n'est pas seul il y a ses gardiens et moi plus quelques serviteur.

\- Je vais vivre dans ça pendant 2 mois ?

\- On dirait bien , il y a un problème ?

\- Mais je vais me perdre !

\- C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète , chaton ?

On entre dans le manoir richement décoré et on se fait accueillir par un mec extrêmement bruyant .

\- **LE PETIT FRÈRE DE GIOTTO EST EXTRÊMEMENT** **ARRIVÉ !**

\- **LA FERME** **Y EN A QUI BOSSE ICI** !

\- Ma~ma~ calme toi G surtout que tu fume depuis tout à l'heure.

\- **LA FERME IDIOT DE FLÛTISTE** !

\- Bon Tsuna bienvenue en enfer. Me dit Reborn.

Très rassurant , il est passé ou le "chaton" et où je suis encore tombé , surtout que mon intuition me dis que sa ne fais que commencer.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de poster régulièrement mais j'y travaille promis je vais aussi essayer de faire des chapitres plus long.

Review please bye bye


	3. Chapter 3 je le déteste

Bonjour tout le monde vous allez bien ? Tans mieux pour vous , aujourd'hui je poste en cours oui oui en mathématiques comme je comprends rien alors je poste.

N'oublié pas les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Amano .

Bon alors s'en plus tarder voici le chapitre 3

Bonne lecture

* * *

Je regarde avec un air blasé l'homme aux cheveux rouges hurler sur le prêtre "si j'en crois ses habits " le plus calme viens me saluer pendant que Reborn va déposer mes valises " il veut vraiment se baiser en fait "

\- Bonjour je suis Asari Ugestu ravi de faire ta connaissance. Lui c'est G et l'autre s'appelle Knuckles. G est un peu grognon mais c'est quelqu'un de sympa.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi enchanté

Asari me guide jusqu'au bureau de mon frère qui selon lui rempli des papiers ***la légendaire paperasse** * il me laisse devant la porte et redescendant " sûrement pour essayer de calmer G " . Inspire , expire ouf j'ai aucune envie de le voir de le revoir.

Giotto à toujours été le fils parfait de bonnes notes , il était doué en sport , il a un bon travail la preuve il vit dans un manoir. Je n'ai jamais été jaloux , j'étais même fier mais il était toujours dur avec moi et pourtant je ne lui en voulait pas . Il a quitté la maison à ses 17 ans , maman ne savait pas ou il était mais mon père si il nous disait de ne pas nous inquiété , il travaillait même avec lui en Italie je n'avais jamais compris quel était leurs travail . Papa rentrais très rarement et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était pour parler des exploits de Giotto il ne demandais jamais comment j'allais pour être franc je m'en foutais royalement de ce qui pouvait bien leur arrivée à tous les deux j'avais 7 ans et je me débrouillais tout seul pour échapper à mes problèmes. Eux ils ne me servaient à rien. Le jour où j'ai commencer à détester mon frère j'avais 10 ans il était venu avec papa pour nous rendre visite pendant une semaine , moi j'étais plutôt content de le revoir ma joie est vite partie car il m'ignorait il ne m'adressais pas la parole un jour lorsque je me faisais tabassé " encore " il m'a pas défendu , de toute façon qu'aurait il pu faire. Mais ce qui m'a fais le haïr fut les mots qu'il m'a dit "t'es faible " depuis ce jour moi non plus je ne lui est plus adressé la parole. Mon père je lui en veux juste de rester avec ce type .

Je soupire si je pense à sa avant de le voir je risque de péter un câble et toutes la haine que je tente de dompter depuis mon arrivée risque de s'échapper. Bon quand faut y aller , je frappe et entre en entendant sa permission.

Il est derrière un imposant bureau " je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder en description pour ses affaires " il semble en profonde réflexion , mais à en juger par l'aura de dépression qui émane de lui il ne semble pas ravi de remplir ces papiers. Je me racle la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence et sur un ton calme

\- Je suis arrivé Giotto.

\- …

Il me regarde et hausse un sourcil , je rêve ou ce bâtard fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître ! Dieu je vais le buter ! Non pas dans un lieu encore inconnu. Je me calme et continue cette fois avec un ton plus froid.

\- Sawada Tsunayoshi le deuxième fils des t'es parents est arrivé.

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux et manque de s'étouffer. Et après quoi qu'il crève je ne vais pas lui tapoter le dos non plus. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer je sens que je vais péter un câble finalement je croise les bras en attendant qu'il calme sa crise " mourra ? mourra pas ? "

\- Tsunayoshi c'est vraiment toi ?

\- … " Non c'est le pape "

\- Tu à beaucoup changé et tu es devenu très beau .

\- Garde tes compliments Giotto . Selon père tu voulais me voir alors me voilà.

\- … Il ne t'a rien dit ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu reste ici pendant 1 ou 2 ans.

\- … c'est une blague ?

Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour être si calme mais je sais , je sens que je vais péter un câble non pire ma haine va exploser il faut que je m'en aille et que je reste seul un moment.

\- … Je vois .

\- Tsunayoshi . Commença t-il.

\- Je vais sortir un peu ... il faut que je … il faut que j'y aille.

Putain je le déteste non je les détestes , ces deux blond pourquoi ils veulent tant que ça gâché ma vie. Je fonce vers la sortie en prévenant les habitants du salon que je vais prendre l'air dans le jardin. Je me dirige vers la petite forêt et commence à courir à l'intérieur tant mieux si je me perd tien. Je laisse mes larmes couler pas des larmes de tristesse ou de désespoir mais de rage je m'arrête et frappe dans un arbre sans m'arrêter je sais que c'est moi qui me blesse et je sens mes phalanges craquer mais qu'importe je continue quelques minutes. J'arrête et recommence à marché les mains poisseuse de sang mais je m'en tape je trouve une petite mare ou je me rince les main et lave mon visage. Je m'allonge sous un arbre et m'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve.

.

..

…

Je me réveille en entendant du bruit , je me mets en position assise et regarde autour de moi. Des animaux qui sont visiblement venu boire il y a un sanglier et son petit , des cygnes et d'autres oiseaux des petits rongeurs notamment des écureuils et une biche c'est un beau spectacle qui me remonte le moral et qui me fait penser que j'ai soif moi aussi tout doucement je m'approche pour ne pas les effrayer. Je remarque une noisette qui flotte et un écureuil que tente en vain de la rattraper. Je m'approche et commence à boire tous les animaux me fixe près à fuir je tend mon bras et rattrape la noisette , je la tend au petit écureuil qui la prend et me fixe. Il est trop mignon il me tend la noisette avec des yeux suppliant. Je reprends la noisette l'ouvre et l'a lui donne il l'a mange sans attendre. Je lui caresse la tête avec mon doigt. Je remarque que les animaux se sont rapprocher et il y a même une lionne.

\- il faudrait que je rentre … mais où suis-je ? Comment je vais faire pour rentrer ?

Oui je voulais me perdre mais la je commence à avoir faim je me lève avec l'écureuil sur mon épaule " je pense que je vais l'appeler tsuky " je baille et sursaute quand la lionne s'approche de moi , elle s'assied devant moi et me fixe les oreilles dressé , elle fait une sorte de miaulement et commence à marché vers la direction d'où je suis venu. tsuky descends de mon épaule tire mon pantalon de ses petites pattes pour que je les suivent.

Et remarque que j'ai couru drôlement loin … enfin je ne suis même pas sûr d'où je vais je ne fais que suivre une lionne " c'est pas comme si j'ai le choix " comme je ne sais pas ou aller.

Elle se stop et grogne un peu , elle me regarde pour ensuite regarder tout droit un peu confus je la vois passer derrière moi et me pousser de son museau pour me faire avancer je la remercie et avance jusqu'au manoir je pose tsuky sur un arbre pour qu'il rentre chez lui.

Je rentre dans le grand manoir pour me faire accueillir par un boucan infernal.

\- SAWADA OÙ ÉTAIT TU ON S'INQUIÉTAIT . Hurla Knuckles.

\- Oye gamin on t'a chercher partout où était tu passé. Cracha G

\- Mais je vous l'ai dit avant de partir que j'allais me balader dans le jardin .

\- Te balader ou essayer de t'enfuir ? Fit Reborn en sirotant une tasse de café.

Avant que je puisse répondre Giotto rentre et me prends par les épaules en me hurlant qu'il s'était inquiété et qu'il me cherchais depuis 3 heures " tant que sa " je me libère de l'emprise de Giotto pour m'expliquer mais me fais couper par Asari qui me prend les mains.

\- Mais tu es blessé , vite Knuckles ses mains saigne .

\- Viens avec moi Tsunayoshi il faut EXTRÊMEMENT soigné cette blessure .

Il ne me laisse même pas en placer une qu'il m'entraîne dans une pièce qui semble être l'infirmerie . Il me dit de rester assis alors qu'il prend une trousse ou il sort du désinfectant et des bandages et il commence à me soigné tout en fronçant les sourcils. J'ignore tant bien que mal son regard interrogateur en fixant un point invisible . J'aurais préféré rester avec les animaux et pas avec Giotto pendant plus de 2 jours je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me coucher pour ne plus jamais me relever. Je regarde surpris que mes mains sont guéris.

\- J'ai extrêmement fini de te soigner , fais un peu plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Merci beaucoup Knuckles-san.

Il s'en va et je le suis bien vite , Knuckles semble se diriger dans le bureau de Giotto " déjà retourner à son bureau " en sortant de l'infirmerie je suis le médecin prêtre car mon intuition me dit que ce qu'il va faire me concerne. Comme je m'en doutais ils parlent de moi ou plutôt de mes mains.

 _-Comment ça exprès !_

 _-Comme je te l'ai dit j'ai soigner ses mains et les ' blessures ' était voulue._

 _-Les dégâts ?_

 _-Ses phalanges était extrêmement fracturé mais grâce à ma flamme du soleil il va mieux._

 _-Je vais lui parler…_

 _-Giotto c'est moi ou Tsuna ne t'aime extrêmement pas … si tu ne veux pas en parler ce n'est pas grave._

J'entends les pas de Knuckles et je fais immédiatement mine de venir d'arriver. Knuckles me regarde surpris puis fronce les sourcils je penche ma tête sur le côté avec un regard interrogateur et perdu. Il semble rassuré et par en direction du salon , j'entre sans frappé " je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais " . Giotto qui s'apprêtait à sortir lève les yeux vers moi et souris. Sourire que je ne lui rend pas " faut pas rêver " je referme la porte puis m'approche de lui tout en restant à une distance raisonnable " selon moi " c'est à dire plus de 5 mètres.

\- Comment vont tes mains?

\- Ca va mieux grâce à Knuckles-san .

\- Comment tu t'es fait ca?

\- … Je suis tombé , tu connais ma légendaire malchance.

\- Tsunayoshi.

\- Elle ne me quitte pas.

\- Tsunayoshi !

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour être parti comme ça.

\- MAIS TU VA ARRÊTER DE ME MENTIR ! JE SAIS QUE TU T'AI BLESSÉ VOLONTAIREMENT !

\- ALORS POURQUOI TU ME DEMANDE ?!

\- JE M'INQUIÈTE POUR TOI ! T'A FRAPPÉ UN ARBRE , TA PENSER À T'ES MAINS !

\- Comment … ?!

\- Tu avais des échardes enfoncé dans les mains d'après Knuckles.

-Tsss.

Je m'apprête à partir mais il me retiens en tenant fermement mes épaules , me forçant à le regarder dans les yeux ce que j'y vois me surprend de l'inquiétude de la tristesse mais surtout de la tendresse. Je le regarde moi aussi dans les yeux lui montrant ce que moi je ressens à son égard , il se fige et recule lentement il me dit d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

\- Bon je vais te conduire à ta chambre.

\- …

J'ouvre la porte et recule précipitamment lorsque qu'un t'as d'objets non identifiés s'écrase pitoyablement à mes pieds Giotto s'approche pour mieux identifier les trucs entrain de s'engueuler " Oh mais c'est pas des trucs mais des personnes " G qui hurle contre Asari , Knuckles et un homme à la coupe de melon. Qui visiblement écoutaient notre conversation.

\- MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ÊTRE AUSSI INUTILE TÊTE DE MELON !

\- Répète ça rosichon .

\- ma~ma~ G , Deamon calmer vous.

\- Tais toi idiot de flûtiste !

\- il semblerait qu'on se sois fait EXTRÊMEMENT repérer.

\- Et pas qu'un peu. Dis-je d'un ton blasé.

\- Nufufufu alors c'est toi le petit frère de Giotto … c'est intéressant.

\- Deamon laisse le tranquille.

Giotto me pousse gentiment dehors et me guide jusqu'à ma chambre. Je soupire encore un type bizarre , mais pourquoi moi ?

* * *

...

Tsuna : je vais rester 2 ans avec ces cinglés ?

Ann : j'ai dis 1 ou 2 ans

Tsuna : OUI MAIS COMME VOUS TOUTE AIMEZ ME TORTURÉ ET ME GÂCHÉ LA VIE JE SUIS SUR QUE TU VA ME LAISSÉ AVEC EUX! !

Ann : Tu n'aime pas la première génération ?

Tsuna : BIEN SÛR QUE NON C'EST LEURS FAUTE SI TOUT À COMMENCER !

Giotto : mais Tsuna j'y suis pour rien moi.

Tsuna : ... VA T'EN

Giotto : * s'enfuis *

Tsuna : * le poursuit avec la batte de Yamamoto *

Ann : Au fait il voulait dire quoi par " vous toute " ?

Reborn : De tout les auteurs et autrices de fanfiction

Ann : Oh je vois ... bref si ce chapitre vous à plu laisser moi une review ou deux.


	4. Chapter 4 résignation

Salut tout le monde cette semaine sera pour moi rempli de contrôle et d'évaluation alors je poste le chapitre plus tôt car je déteste être en retard sans raison. Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais les animaux oui bref .

Je tiens à remercier Heyli 13 et Addalin pour leurs reviews

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

Wow c'est la seule pensée qui parvient à mon cerveau lorsque Giotto ferme la porte et quitte la chambre. Cette chambre fait 4 fois la taille de ma chambre au Japon. Il y a un lit baldaquin qui peut sûrement supporter 5 personnes les draps ont la couleur d'un coucher de soleil. Une grande armoire en face du lit à côté de celui-ci une commode en bois de chêne près de la fenêtre un bureau et une étagère rempli de quelques livre et ... mais ? J'AI LA TÉLÉ ! Putain mais c'est quoi cette chambre de millionnaire non milliardaire et … c'est quoi se bruit ? On dirait qu'on frotte ma vitre ou plutôt qu'on la griffe , je vais ouvrir la fenêtre qui possède des rideaux de velours "s'il vous plaît " . À peine j'ouvre la fenêtre qu'une boule de poil de couleur caramel avec une queue touffu me grimpe dessus pour s'installer sur mon épaule. Je regarde le petit rongeur prendre ses aises sur mon épaule je souris et caresse avec deux doigts tsuky.

\- D'après Giotto on mange dans 1 heure , peut être que je pourrais demander aux servantes des noix des glands et des noisettes t'en pense quoi ?

\- tsu tsu. * désolé je ne connais pas le cri des écureuils *

\- Il faut que je défasse mes valises et que je range mes affaires d'abord.

\- … Il me regarde avec de grands yeux curieux

Je me dirige vers mes deux valises et ouvre la première qui est rempli de livres et de cahier d'exercices et de cahier neuf " comme ça je ne passerai pas de temps avec Giotto " Je commence d'abord par rangé mes livres que je devais lire mais que je n'ai jamais lu , je pose les livres d'italien sur le bureau " je les lirais après le déjeuner ". Je commence à vider la deuxième qui contient évidemment mes vêtements , je les range dans la grande armoire puis commence à ouvrir les sac que Ann m'a offerts il y en a 3 j'ouvre le premier pour découvrir de magnifiques vêtements de couleurs et à fourrure je remarque un petit papier à l'intérieur du sac.

 _Tsuna je sais que tu ne voulais pas de vêtements colorés mais crois moi ils te seront très utiles surtout que le style mafieux est très à la mode en Italie je l'ai ai fait moi même j'espère qu'il te plairont._

 _PS : Ouvre le sac n°2 il y a des chaussures pour toi ._

 _Ann_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire elle est vraiment gentille , pourquoi il ai fallu que j'ai un grand frère j'aurais pu avoir une grande sœur comme Ann. Je me dépêche d'ouvrir le sac indiqué pour découvrir 5 boîte à chaussures j'ouvre chacune et découvre une paire de baskets , de chaussures italienne et 3 paire de bottes. Vraiment je ne pense pas que je mérite autant. Je prend tout et commence à ranger et mais les sous vêtements dans la commode situer près du lit après que se soit fait j'ouvre le troisième sac et me fige c-c-comment elle sait …

Le dernier sac contient un petit panier blanc avec des noisettes dessinée dessus , un lit pour tsuky et une petite gamelle je les dépose sur la commode et le petit rongeur se précipite dans son panier je souris puis remarque une petite boîte en forme de cube toute blanche avec un petit trou accompagné d'un mot.

 _Tsuna voici mon véritable cadeau cette petite boîte , elle est très spécial et te sera utile le moment venu : lorsque tu sera sur le point de perdre quelque chose qui te sera cher touche le avec cette boîte mais attention elle ne marchera qu'une seul fois._

 _Passe de très bonne vacances et fait attention à toi._

 _Ann._

Je regarde la la lettre puis la boîte intrigué quelque chose de _cher_ ? Je fini par haussé les épaules et finir de ranger mes valises et posé cette petite boîte sur la commode , tsuky la scrute avec intérêt. Je lui tends mon bras et il monte immédiatement jusqu'à mon épaule gauche. Je prends la petite gamelle et me dirige vers la cuisine.

\- tsu tsu tsu ?

\- Oui oui je vais te chercher tes noisettes.

\- tsu …

Une fois la cuisine trouver je demande aux gentille serveuses les noisettes tant convoité par mon petit rongeur elles semblent être tombé sous le charme de tsuky , car je repars avec un petit sachet rempli de noix et autres pour tsuky qui a l'air d'être aux anges je souris, sourire qui disparaît bien vite lorsque Giotto apparaît dans mon champ visuel il est accompagné de G , Asari et d'un homme blond au yeux bleu pâle . Je ne sais pas si je dois faire demi-tour ou les ignorer. Reborn choisi l'option " tu viens avec nous " il est derrière moi et m'empêche de tourner je me dirige donc à contre cœur vers la salle à manger avec Giotto .

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un écureuil Tsuna-kun . Me dit Asari en désignant le rongeur sur mon épaule.

\- Ce n'est pas mon animal Asari-san , lorsque je me suis perdu dans la forêt j'ai rencontrer des animaux et tsuky c'est attaché à moi on dirait.

\- Tu dois avoir un don avec les animaux alors. Pas comme certains. Dit G.

\- Comment ça ? Demandais- je.

\- Nufufufu vois tu notre très cher fétichiste adore les petits animaux mais ceux de la forêt le fuit comme la peste. Ricane Deamon en désignant le blond.

\- En fait les animaux nous fuit tous ils sont très craintifs. Dit Asari.

\- Quand même ça fait plus de 3 ans qu'Alaude essaye de s'approcher d'eux. Ricane G

\- Alors que toi tu débarque et un s'attache à toi nufufufu tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui . Dit-il à l'attention d'Alaude.

Je sursaute en sentant l'aura noir d'Alaude et quand il sort des menottes alors que Deamon sort une faux ils semblent près à se battre … Oui je suis suicidaire je m'interpose pour proposer à Alaude.

\- Alaude-san si vous voulez vous pouvez m'aider à nourrir tsuky. Je lui montre le paquet de noix que m'ont donner les servantes.

\- Hn. Fit- il en rangeant ses menottes.

On entre dans la grande salle à manger et je fais signe à Alaude de me suivre vers l'une des fenêtres. Je l'ouvre et pose la petite gamelle au bord de la fenêtre , je tend à Alaude quelques noisette et je prend des glands. Je donne un gland à tsuky et il commence à l'ouvrir avec ses dents puis pose le noyau dans la gamelle Alaude fait de même avec les noisettes. Une fois cela fait on se dirige vers la salle d'eau pour se laver les mains puis on passe à table.

Je m'assoie à côté de Reborn " c'était lui ou Giotto "

Les servantes pose différents plats sur la table de toute sorte Français Italien Japonais et même Russe je crois Ils commencent tous à se servir et manger. Je déglutie je ne sais pas quoi choisir et je ne sais même pas me servir d'une fourchette. Je finis par prendre un peu de tout et commence par une salade française.

\- C'EST DÉLICIEUX À L'EXTRÊME ! Hurla Knuckles.

\- LA FERME ET TOI LAMPO NE PIQUE PAS DANS MON ASSIETTE !

\- Lampo-sama fait se qu'il veut .

\- Nufufufu ah oui ?

\- Aaaaaaaa! Asari au secours ! Hurle Lampo.

\- MAIS FERMER LA ! Hurle G.

\- ma~ma ~ G calme toi , Deamon laisse Lampo tranquille.

\- MAIS TAIS-TOI IDIOT DE FLÛTISTE ET ARRÊTE DE LES DÉFENDRE !

\- G IL FAUT EXTRÊMEMENT TE CALMER !

\- Nufufufu tu devrais te calmer rosichon.

\- OH TOI LA FERME TÊTE DE MELON !

G attrape un melon pour le balancer sur la figure de Deamon. Celui-ci prend le bol rempli de saumon et lance chaque tranche en tentant de toucher G qui évite chaque tranche dont l'une d'elles atterri sur la joue droite Alaude. Il sort ses menottes et essaye de les stopper pour dégradation d'aliments d'après lui. Knuckles qui lui lance tout et n'importe quoi sur eux en hurlant des EXTRÊMES Asari tentant de les calmer et Lampo qui a fini assommé. Pendant que j'essaye d'éviter tous les projectiles et Reborn qui vol dans mon assiette " je le hais ". Et Giotto qui mange comme si de rien était.

* * *

Après cette guerre ou Ils ont tous été obligé de nettoyer sauf Reborn et Moi même, Asari ayant décidé de les aider . Giotto qui est retourné dans son bureau en murmurant qu'il aurait plus de paperasse à cause de cette bataille. Moi je me dirige vers ma chambre avec tsuky.

Une fois arrivé tsuky grimpe sur la commode et s'installe sur son panier je dépose sa gamelle avec le petit sac rempli de noix. Je m'installe sur le bureau puis commence à lire les livres d'italien.

Après une heure je suis capable de traduire les petites histoires pour enfants en italien et peut faire des petits dialogue ou plus peut être étrangement j'ai l'impression que j'ai toujours parler italien alors que sa fait plus de 5 ans que j'apprends l'Anglais et franchement mon niveau est déplorable. Je me lève pour me diriger vers la bibliothèque " il doit y en avoir une " .

Après être rentré dans différentes pièces comme une salle de bal , la chambre de Reborn " que j'ai du embrasser " il voulait pas me laisser partir et celle de Giotto " j'ai fuis lorsque j'ai découverts que c'était la sienne" Une fois arrivé dans la bibliothèque qui est énorme et rempli de livres classé par langue je me balade et prend mes repères dans les allées tout en essayant de déchiffrer les titres de certains livres. Soudain un me tape dans l'œil autant par sa couverture que par son titre:

 _La volantà del diavolo_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais se livre m'effraie mais il m'attire je le prends et continue mon inspection et trouve 25 minutes deux autres livres :

 _El fiamma del volantá_

 _Vongola_

Ces deux livres m'intrigue sur surtout _Vongola_ c'est le plus petits des 3 mais il dégage une aura bizarre. Je prend ses trois livres et me dirige vers ma chambre en évitant de croiser un des habitants du manoir " surtout un blond aux yeux doré " je rentre dans ma chambre et remarque que tsuky s'est endormi. Je vais mettre les deux livres dans le tiroir de mon bureau et je m'installe sur mon lit pour commencer à lire _El fiamma del volantá._ Je débute ma lecture avec quelques difficultés , cherchant les mots compliqué dans un dictionnaire je surligne les passages intéressant.

Après 2 heures de lecture je suis à la 237 /1343 pages je me débrouille en italien quand même . Je cache le livre derrière mon oreiller puis me dirige vers la salle de bain après avoir pris des vêtements de rechange je remarque aussi que tsuky est parti. En ressortant de l'immense sale de bain " noté bien le immense " habiller d'une chemise orange avec et d'un pantalon mi - slim mi - collant noir avec une serviette autour du cou. Je sors de la salle de bain pour tomber nez à nez avec Giotto , je soupire pour ne pas me jeter à son cou " génial même le voir me donne envie de le tuer " Après quelques minutes je décide enfin à le regarder dans les yeux … MAIS IL ME MATE ! Je coupe sa contemplation en lui demandant d'un ton froid :

\- C'est bon tu t'es bien rincer l'œil sur un mec qui a 10 ans de moins que toi ?

\- … Tsunayoshi je suis venu te dire le temps que tu va rester ici sous ma garde.

\- … comment ça sous ta garde ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que sa signifie … tu reste avec moi jusqu'à t'es 18 ans.

\- **NON !**

\- Tsunayoshi écoute c'est pour ton bien …

\- Giotto je t'en prie , non je t'en supplie demande au parents de changer d'avis !

\- Je ne peux pas faire sa Tsunayoshi désolé.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu me déteste et c'est réciproque alors pourquoi tu tiens tant que sa à … RHAAA laisse tomber !

Je vais me coucher en fulminant de rage je l'ai hais ces deux connard la j'en ai rien à cirée qu'ils font partie de ma famille " ça fais depuis un bon moment que je ne considère plus Iemitsu et Giotto comme des membres de ma famille " je crache à Giotto que je ne serais pas là pour le dîner lorsque j'entends la porte claqué signe qu'il est parti.

Après avoir hurlé dans mon oreiller je reprends la lecture du livre afin de me calmer.

"Je vais mourir de rage si sa continue "

* * *

Et voilà encore désolé je ne pense pas que je vais poster un nouveau chapitre avant la semaine prochaine. Sur ce je retourne à mes révisions .

Bonne fin de semaine à toute et à tous

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5 Pertes

Bonsoir je suis vraiment navré pour le retard je vous le jure que je ferai de mon mieux pour que cela ne se reproduise pas .

Oui et n'oublié pas les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas " de toute façon je n'en veux pas "

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5

Ça fait 3 semaine que je vis chez Giotto et sérieusement j'ai envie de me pendre depuis Giotto me suis partout quand il ne travaille pas , sous prétexte qu'il veut mieux me connaître cet abruti n'a pas remarqué que sa simple présence m'horripile j'ai vraiment bien fait d'emmener des cahier pour l'éviter le plus possible.

J'ai commencé à parler italien avec Asari et Knuckles ils ont été très étonné d'ailleurs , en suivant G j'ai découverts qu'il s'entraînait au tir " j'ai failli devenir sourd d'ailleurs " il m'a même proposé d'essayer et j'ai accepté il c'est bien marrer lorsque la balle à littéralement disparu , j'ai réussi à toucher la cible à cause de Reborn je rougi rien que d'y pensé.

FLASH BACK

 _Depuis 5 jours j'apprends à tirer avec G , Asari avait raison il est plutôt sympa. Je place le casque antibruit et vise une des cible. Reborn a commencer à venir avant hier pour m'aider d'après lui " je suis sur qu'il vient juste pour ce foutre de moi "_

 _-Alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain. Dit G_

 _-Je fais ce que je peux._

 _-Essaie de toucher au moins autour d'une des cible. Ricane Reborn._

 _-Fait aussi un sorte que la balle ne finisse pas à l'opposé. Dit G_

 _-Attend je vais t'aider. Fit Reborn en s'approchant._

 _Quels bande de traîtres au lieu de m'encourager ils se foutent ouvertement de moi. J'écarte un peu les jambes recule ma jambe gauche pour l'appui quand soudain , une chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas pouvoir identifié se balade librement sur mes fesses. En sursaut je tire et… ben j'ai atteint le milieu de la cible. Je lance un regard noir à Reborn pendant que G est mort de rire._

 _-NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS !_

 _-Ben quoi t'a atteint la cible , c'est le principal. Dit Reborn avec un regard innocent._

 _-MAIS J'AI RIEN DEMANDER ET G-SAN ARRÊTE DE TE MARRER !_

 _G s'arrête soudainement de rire et Reborn écarquille légèrement les yeux alors que moi je pars bouder._

 _-J'ai pas rêvé ou il avait une flamme. Demande G._

 _-Elle était petite mais elle était bien la._

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

Je m'étire et mais met mes chaussures j'ai prévu d'aller dans la forêt il est 14h30 je vais rester jusqu'au dîner je prend m'a sacoche " cadeau d'Asari " et y met le petit sachet de noix le livre _Vongola_ que j'ai commencé il y a quelques jours et la petite boîte que ma offert Anne . Je descend les escaliers puis me dirige vers la sortie G et Asari qui joue aux échecs , Reborn joue avec son caméléon. Je me précipite dehors lorsque j'entends la porte du bureau claqué et Giotto m'appeler pour faire je cite " une sortie entre frères " .

-Vous n'avez pas vu Tsunayoshi ? Je voudrais qu'on fasse une sortie entre frères mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le déjeuner.

\- Non désolé Gio. Fit G en évitant le regard du blond.

\- Il doit être dans la bibliothèque ou dans sa chambre. Tente Asari en se fixant le jeux pour éviter le blond.

\- G , Asari je sais que vous me mentez ou est Tsunayoshi ? Et pourquoi se sourire Reborn.

G et Asari continue leurs jeux en faisant profil bas en espérant que Giotto les oublies , il faut les comprendre comment dire à un ami que son petit frère " dont il est fou amoureux depuis ses 19 ans mais qu'il n'a jamais su comment lui dire " le déteste et qu'il fait tout pour l'éviter , non franchement il faudrait être un monstre pour lui dire que Tsuna c'est barré dès qu'il a entendu la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Et il semblerait qu'un monstre du nom de Reborn ai décidé d'enfoncer un couteau dans une plaie et de le remuer. Ce qui provoqua le regard noir de G et d'Asari.

\- Oh je trouve ça marrant que dès que la porte de ton bureau c'est ouverte Tsuna c'est précipité dehors. Ricane Reborn.

\- TAIS-TOI REBORN ! Hurle G

\- Ben quoi ce n'est pas ma faute si Tsuna déteste Giotto. Fit Reborn innocemment.

\- PEUT ÊTRE MAIS CE N'AI PAS LA PEINE DE REMUER LE COUTEAU DANS LA PLAIE ! Hurle G .

\- Ma ~ma ~ calme toi G et il a raison Reborn.

\- Tsunayoshi est partie ? Demande Giotto tristement.

Ils arrêtent leurs disputes lorsqu'ils croise le regard peiné du blond. Giotto sort à son tour pour se balader dans sa propriété et avec un peu de chance trouver l'endroit secret de son petit frère … et de préférence avant la tempête qui se prépare.

* * *

Je suis tranquillement assis à côté d'une biche et je partage les framboises et les mûrs que j'ai cueilli en chemin avec les noisettes j'en mange quelques une et regarde les animaux jouer la lionne n'est toujours pas la elle doit être avec ses petits " oui elle a mis bas la semaine dernière ". Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et remarque les nuages noir qui se rapproche et j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il va pleuvoir et ce ne sera pas qu'une simple pluie mais je ne veux pas rentrer , la biche se lève pour partir sûrement pour s'abriter avec son petit.

Tous les animaux commence à s'en aller quand ils sentent la tempête arrivé , tsuky qui jusque là était couché dans mes cheveux couine pour ensuite suivre les autres animaux qui s'en vont.

Je fini par les suivre , parce que j'ai envie de voir où peuvent-ils bien aller et j'ai le sentiment qu'il vaudrait mieux que je ne retourne pas au manoir pour le moment .

Après quelques minutes de marche on arrive à la limite du territoire de Giotto qui est délimité par une très haute barrière je vois les animaux passer à travers un des buissons . Je me baisse et écarte légèrement le buisson pour voir que la barrière est abîmé il y a un petit passage à travers mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de passer. Je me faufile à travers la barrière et continue de suivre les animaux , la forêt est plus dense et sauvage. Le ciel est complètement gris limite noir une déluge s'abat sur nous et on commence à courir lorsque les éclaires déchire le ciel. Les animaux rentre dans une sorte de grotte je les suis sans réfléchir et pénètre dans la grotte pour m'abriter de la pluie , je m'aperçois que beaucoup d'autres animaux ont trouvé refuge ici. Des petits oiseaux sont perché sur les bois d'un cerf la biche et son petit vont s'installer à côté d'eux , les lapins et les écureuils se tiennent chaud mutuellement et enfin la lionne et ses petits son coucher au fond de la grotte ils semblent avoir froid … et moi aussi. Je me vais m'assoir à côté d'elle et la caresse doucement pour la réchauffer un peu elle pousse un miaulement et ronronne mais elle tremble toujours tout comme ses petits , peut être que je peux les réchauffer en essayant d'utiliser **_ça_** " je n'ai fais **_ça_** qu'une seul fois mais sa vaut le coup d'essayer " . Je met mes en coupe ferme les yeux et me concentre " d'après le livre _El fiamma del volantá_ pour utiliser **_ça_** je dois me concentrer uniquement sur ma volonté , je veux aider mes amis et je le ferai. Je continue jusqu'à ce que je sente la petite chaleur qui grandi aux creux de mais mains , une flamme. Les animaux se sont rapprocher pour se réchauffer j'ai un écureuil sur chaque épaules et leurs queues me sers d'écharpe , la lionne à sa tête poser sur ma jambe droite et deux de ses petits sont occupés à tétée le troisième est coucher sur ma jambe gauche " c'est mon préféré des trois " . Je m'appuie sur le cerf qui est venu s'installer derrière moi , le déluge qui s'abat en dehors de la grotte est la dernière chose que je vois avant de m'endormir.

Je me réveille en sursaut lorsque mon mauvais pressentiment reviens à la charge encore plus fort que celui de tout à l'heure , c'est très désagréable et les détonations de dehors ne font qu'aggraver mon pressentiment un nouveau coup de fusil suivi de pas se font entendre mais ils sont assez loin j'en déduit que ça vient de la propriété . Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi et mon cœur se brise lorsque je vois tout les animaux trembler de peur et le lionceau " natsu " pousser des miaulement plaintif , je le serre dans mes bras et me lève.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas les amis je reviendrai bientôt.

Après avoir pris ma sacoche je sort de la grotte et affronte la pluie battante je me cache derrière un buisson et place ma main devant ma bouche quand j'entends les voix de trois hommes qui parlent italien j'arrive à déchiffrer leurs conversation.

\- Merde mais il est ou se sale gosse sa fait des heures qu'on le cherche !

\- Tous sa c'est de ta faute si tu n'avais pas fait autant de bruit avec ton flingue on aurait capturé le petit frère de Don Vongola depuis longtemps.

\- Ça suffit vous deux avec cette tempête le gosse dois sûrement être caché ou il a du sortir de la propriété.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? On continue de le chercher.

\- Oui mais on va perdre du temps et le boss va nous passer un savon.

\- Inutile de s'inquiéter on va tout simplement faire croire à ce cher Giotto qu'on détient son petit frère. Aller on retourne au manoir Vongola le boss doit avoir besoin de nous.

Et ils monte sur leur cheveux et s'en vont en direction du manoir . Je retire ma main pour pouvoir respirer et soupire doucement , et dire qu'après on s'étonne de ma haine envers Giotto ces types en avait après moi juste parce que je suis son petit frère. Une fois qu'ils se sont assez éloigné je prends un raccourci que j'ai découverts il y a peu. Après quelques minutes je suis arrivé au cœur de la forêt je monte avec difficulté dans un arbre qui a le feuillage le plus dense pour pouvoir me cacher le manoir et au nord. J'entends le galop des chevaux qui s'arrête juste en bas. Un homme brun imposant et grassouillet descends le premier suivi de ses hommes il ordonne à ses hommes de se tenir près car la famille Vongola ne devrais pas tarder. Quelques secondes plus tard les trois hommes que j'ai entendu plus tôt arrive et tente d'expliquer à leur chef pourquoi je ne suis pas la.

\- COMMENT ÇA VOUS NE L'AVEZ PAS TROUVER !

\- C'est de sa faute boss il a du effrayer le gosse à force de tirer partout !

\- Ta gueule Julio c'est toujours de la faute des autres avec toi !

\- MAIS FERMER LA ! COMMENT VA T-ONS FAIRE SANS LE GOSSE !

\- Pardonner moi chef mais on peut toujours leurs faire croire qu'on la capturé.

\- IL NE NOUS CROIRA PAS À CAUSE DE SON HYPER INTUITION !

Il s'arrête dans sa rage lorsqu'il entend le galop d'autres chevaux. Je vois Giotto et sa famille arrivé avec un air grave sur leur visage même Asari c'est pour dire . Ils descendent tous de leurs monture , Giotto s'avance et parle d'une voix calme qui m'envoie des frissons tant elle froide.

\- Sergio de la famille Corvino Rosso vous n'avez rien à faire dans mon territoire , alors faites moi le plaisir de vous en aller.

\- Oh avec plaisir , nous avons réussi à mettre la main sur ce que nous voulions … la puissance Vongola. Répondit le dénommé Sergio avec un sourire carnassier.

\- De quoi tu parle le gros. Crache G .

\- Disons , que j'ai entre mais main une personne capable d'utiliser la flamme du même type que Giotto ici présent.

\- Ce n'est extrêmement pas possible Giotto est le seul capable d'utiliser une flamme de type ciel.

Un homme de grande taille roux au yeux marrons coiffé d'une haute queue de cheval "celui qui veut faire croire à Giotto qu'ils m'ont capturé " s'avance avec un sourire cruel .

\- Giotto Vongola oui , mais il y a aussi son petit frère.

\- VOUS AVEZ ENLEVÉ TSUNAYOSHI ! SI VOUS TOUCHER À UN SEUL CHEVEUX DE MON PETIT FRÈRE JE …

\- Giotto calme toi. Tente Asari en foudroyant les hommes du regard.

\- Utiliser un enfant pour arriver à ses fins est extrêmement impardonnable !

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestations pour enlèvement de mineurs et pour pénétration dans une propriété privée.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position pour me lancer des menaces Don Vongola qui sait ce qui peux arrivé à votre petit frère.

La tension devient lourde Deamon à sortie sa faux , Alaude ses menottes ,G son fusil et Asari une épée. Je tique lorsque que le gros porc ose dire et je cite " tu aurais dû l'entendre geindre pour son grand frère " Giotto tremble de rage mais j'aperçois Reborn et G froncé les sourcils. Lampo prend la parole et ses propos choquent la famille _Corvino Rosso._

\- Mais … vous êtes bien sûr d'avoir la bonne personne ? Demande Lampo.

\- De quoi parle tu ? Nous avons bel et bien Sawada Tsunayoshi en notre possession. Dit le roux.

\- NE PARLER PAS DE MON PETIT FRÈRE COMME D'UN OBJET ! Hurla Giotto.

\- Tu aurais du l'entendre lorsqu'il hurlait que son grand frère viendrai le sauver , s'en était presque mignon. Ricane Sergio.

\- COMME SI M'A DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ SERAIS QUE CE TYPE VIENNE M'AIDER !

Ma patience à atteint sa limite , de saute de l'arbre de manière à atterrir sur ce gros tas de merde. Qu'il se foute de moi Ok , mais qu'il ose dire que j'ai besoin de Giotto pour me sauver ça jamais je n'accepterais. J'entoure mes jambes autour de sa taille , passe mon bras gauche autour de son cou pour l'étrangler et utilise mon bras libre pour le frapper au dessus du crâne. Il tente de se libérer mais je resserre mon emprise autour de son cou .

Il parvient néanmoins à se libérer et me balance au sol et pointe un fusil sur moi , je tremble mais ne détourne pas le yeux au contraire il s'apprête à tiré , mais un lourd silence se fait entendre j'ouvre les yeux " finalement je les avaient fermés " et je reste surpris pas les deux fauves qui se tiennent devant moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire , la lionne est accompagné d'un énorme lion " alors c'est lui son compagnon ? " ils rugissent tous les deux faisant sursauter tout les hommes. A peine eurent-ils retrouver leurs esprits que les deux fauves fonce sur eux , la lionne s'occupe des hommes de main aider par Asari , Knuckles et Alaude , alors que le lion et Giotto s'occupe du chef qui est plutôt coriace. Des hommes tente de m'attraper mais se font littéralement massacré par Reborn , G et Deamon ils m'ordonne de partir avec Lampo mais je veux pas laisser les deux félins dans se champ de bataille à cause de moi , comme s'ils avaient entendu mes pensées ils me rugissent dessus. Les larmes au yeux je m'apprête à suivre Lampo quand un des hommes me frappe avec son fusil , sonné je regarde mon agresseur qui n'est autre que le roux .

Il m'attrape par le cou après avoir tirer sur les jambes de Lampo , j'essaye de me libéré de son emprise mais échoue pitoyablement. D'un coup je sent sa poigne faiblir jusqu'à disparaître , je tousse un peu et regarde mon petit sauveur un petit lionceau qui mord sauvagement la jambe de mon agresseur. Le roux peste contre le mini fauve et lui donne un puissant coup de pied , natsu se dirige vers moi en poussant des petits miaulement plaintif et douloureux lorsque je m'apprête à le prendre dans mes bras un bruit sourd me fait sursauté je me fige lorsque je vois le lionceau tomber devant moi recouvert de sang. J'entends au loin le rugissement furieux de la lionne qui attaque le roux puis qui se précipite près de son petit. Je m'approche doucement les larmes me montant aux yeux et qui coule finalement lorsqu'une autre détonation retenti et lorsque la lionne tombe elle aussi dans mes bras son sang tachant mes vêtements.

Ils vont mourir , les seuls repères que j'ai eu les seuls qui me donnais la volonté de continuer. Je vais les perdre je vais perdre deux êtres qui me son chers.

* * *

Anne : Tsunayoshi calme toi !

Tsuna : OUI VOUS AIMEZ ME TORTURÉ MAIS TOI TU EST LA PIRE !

Anne : M-m-mais j'ai rien fait.

Tsuna : TU AS TUER NATSU , TROP C'EST TROP ... REBORN !

Reborn : Qu'es qui se passe dame-Tsuna?

Anne * commence à se barrer *

Tsuna : Je veux que tu me débarrasse d'elle!

Anne : KYAAA MAIS POURQUOI TU LUI OBÉI REBORN !

Reborn : *transforme Léon en marteau * Je m'ennuis Tsuna est devenu trop sérieux maintenant.

Anne : LAISSÉ MOI UNE REVIEW POUR M'A SURVIS !


	6. Chapter 6 espoir et repos

Bonjour encore désolé pour mon retard mais comme je suis au Antilles et que chez mon père il n'y a pas internet alors je poste de chez mon frère. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon Noël et que vous allez passer une bonne année.

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Je repense à tous les merveilleux moments que j'ai vécu avec eux et tous les autres animaux , grâce à eux je pouvais sourire et rire sans me retenir. Je tiens les deux fauves dans mes bras et natsu pousse des petits cri plaintif et de douleur , mes larmes redouble d'intensité je vais perdre des être qui me son chers et je ne peux rien faire. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose n'importe quoi pour les sauvés , je le ferai. Je fouille dans ma sacoche avec comme intention de sortir un mouchoir pour essuyé leurs sang , lorsque je sens ma main percuté quelque chose de dur et en forme de cube , et ressort la petite boîte que ma offert Ann.

" _Tsuna voici mon véritable cadeau cette petite boîte, elle est très spécial et te sera utile le moment venu : lorsque tu seras sur le point de perdre quelque chose qui te sera cher touche le avec cette boîte mais attention elle ne marchera qu'une seul fois. "_

Je regarde cette boîte à travers mes larmes , je ne sais pas si les miracles existe mais c'est mon seul et dernier espoir. Je regarde la lionne et natsu qui agonisent .

\- Je ne peux sauver qu'un seul d'entre vous. Je souffle d'une voix tremblante.

La lionne fait un petit miaulement plaintif et me lèche la main elle lèche ensuite son petit comme pour lui dire au revoir , elle me regarde puis son petit et je peux parfaitement décrypter se regarde " **_sauve mon petit "_** je la regarde hésitant mais lorsque je vois la lueur de vie quitter les yeux de natsu je m'empresse de le toucher avec la boîte.

Je touche la tête de natsu avec la boîte de manière à se que le trou soit face à lui je me concentre sur la volonté que j'ai de sauver natsu.

Je sens la boîte absorbée mes flammes pour les dirigé ensuite sur le lionceau . Les flammes rentre ensuite dans la boîte , j'ouvre les yeux que j'avais jusque là fermé. Je regarde autour de moi et vois tous les hommes me regarder avec un air choquer , je cherche natsu du regard et commence à paniquer . Je me calme lorsque la lionne me lèche la main gauche … la boîte est devenue orange avec des symboles étrange et le nom _Vongola_ marqué dessus , elle est aussi devenu plus lourde. Je caresse doucement la tête de la lionne qui ronronne doucement , même si j'ai peut être sauvé natsu je ne pourrai pas sauvé la mère et cette constatation fait redoubler mes larmes.

Elle me lèche une dernière fois la main avant de fermé les yeux , je la serre une dernière fois dans mes bras laissant mes larmes couler sur elle. C'est le bruit d'une nouvelle détonation qui me sort de ma tristesse , et la tous se passe très vite : Sergio pointe son fusil sur moi près à tirer et le seul réflexe que j'ai c'est de fermé les yeux " un réflexe de faible si vous voulez mon avis " , j'entends la détonation mais tout ce que je sent est une éclaboussure chaude sur mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux et me fige en hoquetant , il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! C'est moi qui doit le faire souffrir et pas l'inverse , alors pourquoi je pleure pour lui , à cause de lui . Giotto pourquoi t'es tu interposé ? Malgré ta blessure tu lui donne un coup de poing enflammé qui le met K.O, et tu reviens vers moi en chancelant . Tu tombe dans mes bras et j'arrache un morceau de ma chemise pour empêcher ton sang de coulé , je te serre dans mes bras et place mon menton dans tes cheveux d'or je sent mes forces m'abandonner et ferme les yeux mais je t'entend clairement murmuré un " _je t'aime "_ avant que tout devienne noir.

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne horrible , l'odeur de mes vêtements et la boîte " orange" qui est posé sur ma commode me prouve que tu ce qui c'est passer n'a pas été un rêve. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain , il faut que je me débarrasse de cette odeur de mort ça me rappelle toute cette affreuse journée.

Je retire mes vêtements et me glisse sous l'eau tiède , je me rince le visage et remarque qu'il me reste un peu de sang sécher. Je savonne tout mon corps pour ensuite le rincer pour enfin sortir de l'eau , je m'habille d'un jean noir et d'un sweet à capuche noir et sort de ma chambre. Il n'y a personne dans le salon ou dans les pièces à loisir , ils sont tous soit dans la chambre de Giotto ou dans son bureau. Je sort pour me diriger à l'endroit ou j'ai connu l'enfer j'en ai la nausée rien que d'y pensé , j'arrive au milieu de la forêt ou à eu lieu le massacre je retrouve le corps de la lionne et commence à nettoyer la blessure. Avec beaucoup de difficultés je traîne le cadavre jusqu'au milieu de la forêt beaucoup d'animaux s'y trouve il y en a même des nouveaux comme les renards qui creusent un trou avec l'aide des lionceaux et le lion est allongé plus loin.

Je place la lionne à côté du trou et pose la boîte à côté d'elle et me dirige vers les arbres pour prendre des feuilles que je met ensuite dans le trou avec l'aide des écureuils et des oiseaux. Je me tourne vers le corps de la lionne et je sent mon cœur se brisé lorsque je vois le lion lui lécher la tête et ses deux lionceaux se frotte contre leur maman en poussant des petits miaulement plaintif. Je m'approche lentement de la petite famille et me baisse pour caressé le museau de la lionne " elle aurait éternuer en temps normal mais pas cette fois.

Je ravale un sanglot titre la lionne pour la mettre dans le trou et l'enterre , une fois le trou reboucher je place un petite pile de pierres au dessus. Je reste quelques minutes devant la tombe et regarde tristement les deux lionceaux , ils n'ont même pas 3 semaines que va t-il leurs arrivé ? Je regarde le lion partir suivis de ses petits je soupire avant de prendre la boîte et de dire au revoir aux reste des animaux.

* * *

Une fois de retour au manoir je monte vite dans ma chambre pour changer de bas et déposé mes affaires " la boîte que je n'arrive pas à ouvrir " . Une fois changer je me dirige vers l'infirmerie et je tombe " littéralement " sur Knuckles.

\- Je suis désolé , je suis juste …

\- Non ce n'est rien , mais que fait tu ici tu dois extrêmement te reposer.

\- Je vais bien je n'ai pas été blessé … d'ailleurs j'ai dormis combien de temps ?

\- Tu a dormi 2 jours entiers , ne force pas trop.

\- D'accord , au fait il est ou Giotto ?

\- Il n'est pas à l'infirmerie mais dans sa chambre.

\- Ok merci.

C'est pas cette pièce , c'est pas là non plus mais zut alors je me souviens que je suis tombé sur sa chambre une fois , mais ça m'a tellement dégoûté que ça mes sortie de l'esprit. Je pousse une énième porte et rentre dans … Reborn , il me regarde et me prends dans ses bras car selon lui : j'ai du être traumatisé et que j'ai besoin d'attention. Je le regarde blasé non mais sérieusement comment peut-il agir comme un pervers dans ces circonstances , je le repousse en soupirant et me dirige vers le grand " très grand " lit. Je prend place sur une chaise à côté du lit et regarde le visage serein du blond , je fronce les sourcils lorsque je vois ses joues rouge. Je place une main sur son front et comme je m'en doutais il est brûlant. Je vois la bassine posé sur la commode derrière moi , je m'approche d'elle pour prendre le tissu qui est à l'intérieur et l'essorer pour ensuite essuyé la sueur sur le front du blond.

Après quelques minutes je vois Giotto bouger et papillonner des yeux , il semble complètement à l'ouest , ses yeux son embrumé et il raconte n'importe quoi . Je soupire en voyant qu'il délire complètement " je n'imagine même pas ce que ça donne lorsqu'il est bourré "

\- " Oh il y a deux Tsuna aussi beau l'un que l'autre " . Sourit-il.

\- Mais oui mais oui. Je soupire.

\- " Ah non il est ou l'autre Tsuna !" Pleurniche Giotto.

\- Tu as faim Giotto ? Je lui demande en l'ignorant.

\- " Mais Tsuna pourquoi tu ne m'appelle pas grand frère comme avant ". Gémis le blond.

\- Je ne t'ai plus appelé grand frère depuis mes 7 ans. Assied toi maintenant.

\- … Il se redresse en boudant

\- Aller fais aaaaah et pas de chichi.

Je pose le plateau qu'a apporter l'une des servantes sur mes genoux et mélange la soupe en soufflant dessus , je tend la cuillère à Giotto qui avale goulûment le contenu en me regardant dans les yeux. Je m'arrête quelques fois pour lui donner un bout de pain , une fois terminer je vais posé le plateau sur la commode. Je retourne m'assoir alors que Giotto me lance un regard suppliant.

\- Quoi ?! Je grogne.

\- Et mon dessert ?

\- Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Et pourquoi pas une glace avec un morceau de gâteau ?!

\- M-m-mais tu peux bien te déguisé en infirmière et … Commence le blond en souriant.

\- Redescend sur terre sale blond ! Je crie en lui tirant les joues.

\- Alors tu peux me faire un massage ? Aller viens met toi ici . Fit-il en tapotant son ventre en souriant de manière perverse .

\- Retenez moi je vais le frapper . Je lève mon poing.

\- On ne frappe pas les malades et encore moins les blessés. Souris Giotto.

\- … Ok alors je m'en vais.

\- N-n-n-non attend Tsuna !

Non mais entre Reborn et Giotto lequel est le plus pervers , je me dirige vers la salle à manger ou qui bien entendu est un vrai bordel " alors qu'il manque du monde " je m'installe en face d'Asari puisque G n'est pas là tout comme Alaude . Je commence à me servir en évitant les projectiles lancés pas Lampo " c'est la première fois que je le vois en colère " Reborn et Deamon se moquent de lui , Knuckles frappe sur la table en encourageant Lampo de manière **extrême**.

Je soupire et continue de manger en discutant avec Asari.

Une fois le repas fini je me dirige dans la cuisine et demande au servantes et au cuisinières si elles peuvent me faire deux plateaux pour G et Alaude , comme d'habitude elles me lancent des regards qui veulent clairement dire " il est trooop mignon / adoraaaable " avant de se mettre à la tâche.

Une fois les deux plateaux terminer j'en prend un et mon jusqu'au bureau de Giotto ou je trouve seulement G qui rempli plein de papier. Je pose le plateau sur une commode et avance vers le bureau ou je déplace les pile de feuilles pour faire de la place , une fois cela fait je pose le plateau devant lui et lui arrache sa feuille des main.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Tsuna ?

\- Mange. Je lui ordonne .

\- Mais… Il s'exécute en voyant mon regard noir.

\- Il est ou Alaude ?

\- … dans ça chambre. Dit-il entre deux bouchée.

Je le laisse s'empiffrer et retourne dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le deuxième plateau pour ensuite l'apporter à Alaude. Je frappe à la porte et après un " Hn ? " comme autorisation je pénètre dans sa chambre et lui pose le plateau légèrement gêné. Devant lui je perds tout mes moyens " il faut avouer qu'il est beau mais qu'il fait peur ". Je sors vite de sa chambre pour qu'il ne vois pas mes rougissement.

Et tombe non percute " encore " Reborn , qui envoyant mes joues s'exclame :

\- Mais pourquoi tu rougis pour l'autre enragé des arrestation et pas pour moi !

\- M-m-m-mais qu'es que tu raconte ? Et parle moins fort il pourrai nous entendre !

Il s'en va en grognant et moi je tente de faire profil bas et retourne dans ma chambre pour continuer à apprendre l'italien , je ne sais même pas comment je vais réagir en face d'Alaude quand je vais le revoir et s'il a tout entendu.

J'ai envie de disparaître.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 6 encore désolé pour le retard et non Reborn ne m'a pas tué c'est aussi pour ça que je suis parti enfin bref

Laisser moi une belle review se sera mon cadeau de Noël.

Bisou a tous


	7. Chapter 7 Prise de conscience

SALUT MES PETITS CHATS ! Oui , oui je me calme , mais deux de mes chatte on fait des chaton cette semaine et ils sont trop choupinou ! Oui , oui ok ... voici le chapitre tant attendu le n°7 . Je remercie tous ceux qui mon laisser une review sa fait toujours plaisir ^^ .

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

J'aurais vraiment aimé disparaître surtout maintenant , je suis sur le balcon de la grande salle de bal . Ça fais maintenant un mois que j'habite au manoir de mon frère et j'ai remarqué " malgré moi " qu'ils savent tous se battre , entre autres ils sont tous fort … sauf moi. J'ai surtout remarqué ma _faiblesse_ se matin avec les invités improvisés qui se sont ramener dans un boucan pas possible.

 _FLASH BACK _

Je me réveille en sursaut lorsqu'un énorme fracas suivis de hurlements résonne dans tous le manoir , je regarde mon réveil orange en forme de cœur " cadeau de Giotto " bon sang il est 4h du mat. Je me lève et vais dans ma salle de bain en insultant mentalement ceux je dis bien ceux qui m'ont réveillé de si bonne heure. Je prend une douche rapide et froide pour tenter de faire descendre ma rage parce que oui depuis que Giotto est rétablie il n'arrête pas de me coller du matin au soir , alors j'ai commencé à me coucher plus tôt et me réveiller plus tard. Mais ce sale blond ma offert un réveil qui sonne tout les jours à 5h30 " **_Comme ça on passera plus de temps ensemble "_** qu'il a dit. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de vouloir _passer_ du temps avec moi ! Je m'habille d'un T-shirt noir , d'un bas de jogging gris avec le sweet à capuche assorti. Je me dirige d'un pas lent vers le salon ou les hurlements son plus fort , je regarde les nouveaux arrivant qui sont la principale source de tout ce raffut.

\- VOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII ! Hurle un gars à la longue chevelure argenté.

\- La ferme Squalo ne vient pas gueuler chez les gens de si bon matin ! Crache G

\- Fermer la , bande de sale déchets . Grogne in brun tranquillement assis sur un des fauteuils les pieds sur la table basse.

\- Ishishishi ~ saluer convenablement le prince. Dit un blond avec une frange qui lui cache les yeux.

\- TOI TA GUEULE ! Hurle G

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestations pour avoir pénétrer dans un lieu privé . Dit Alaude en sortant ses menottes.

\- VOOOOIIII C'EST VOUS QUI NOUS AVEZ … CONNARD DE BOSS ! Hurle le dénommé Squalo alors que le brun lui balance un verre rempli d'alcool.

\- Et vous les femmes allez vite chercher un autre verre pour le boss ! Dit un homme … complètement mal coiffé et ridicule.

\- Ma~ma~ Squ-chan calme toi . Dit un drôle de gars efféminé avec des lunettes qui tente de retenir Squalo qui semble vouloir étrangler le brun.

\- G calme toi ! Dit Asari alors que G se bat avec le blond

\- Il faut extrêmement te calmer tu risque que réveiller Tsuna !

\- Ushishishi qui est ce Tsuna ? Un nouveau serviteur ?

\- La ferme Belphégor ne parle pas de Tsuna comme d'un simple serviteur. Et toi Lussuria arrête de te dandiner comme sa ! Crie G .

\- Tsu-chan ? Est ce qu'il est mignon ? Fit Lussuria en dandinant son derrière.

\- VOOOOOIIIII ! QUI EST CE TSUNA !

\- Boucle la déchet de requin … Déchet blond qui est ce Tsuna ? Demande le brun en regardant Giotto.

\- Tsunayoshi est mon petit frère alors je vous priai de faire moins de bruit pour un fois. Soupire Giotto.

\- Ouais boucler la un peu vous allez le réveiller ! Hurle G .

\- Trop tard , Giotto je te conseil de courir . Ricane Reborn qui joue au poker avec Lampo et un type bizarre qui porte une capuche ou y siège une grenouille.

Tous ce retourne vers moi alors que je me dirige à pas lent vers mon imbécile de grand frère , Alors si j'ai bien compris c'est lui qui les a invité ? Sans même le savoir il trouve le moyen de me faire chier , je lève mon regard sur ma future cible. Oh oui , tu as bien raison d'avoir peur parce que tu va me le payer , en effet lorsqu'il a croisé mon regard les yeux de Giotto se sont écarquillés d'horreur.

En passant près de la table basse ou sont posés les pieds du brun je m'empare de la bouteille de bourbon et le brun me lance un regard noir de ses yeux carmin " regard qui normalement m'aurais fais peur mais la je suis tellement en rogne que sa ne me fais aucun effet " je lui rend son regard noir alors qu'il hausse un sourcil . Je reprends ma route avec la bouteille en main et m'arrête à environ 3 mètres de Giotto qui ne sais plus où se mettre visiblement , sans perdre une minute je lui balance la bouteille … " mince il l'a esquiver " et commence à l'engueuler .

 **\- NAN MAIS TU FAIS VRAIMENT TOUT POUR ME FAIRE CHIER , C'EST QUOI TOUS CE BOUCAN DES LE MATIN !**

\- M-m-m-mais Tsunayoshi ce n'est p-pas ma faute si … Tente Giotto.

 **\- C'EST BIEN TOI QUI A INVITÉ CES TYPES NON ?**

\- O-oui mais …

 **\- ALORS T'ES LE SEUL FAUTIF DE TOUTE FAÇON C'EST TOI LE CHEF DE CE MANOIR DONC C'EST TOI QUI PREND !**

Je continue de relâché ma rage en lui balançant toute sorte d'insultes , je m'arrête lorsque le rire rauque du brun résonne dans tous le manoir. Je me surprends à penser que j'aurais préféré me faire réveiller par ce rire que par tous ces cris.

\- Tu te fais dominer déchet ? Ricane le brun.

\- La ferme Xanxus . Crache Giotto.

Et ils commencent à se battre et les autres s'y mettent bon sang , je vais m'assoir à la table poker en regardant Lampo se faire arnaqué par Reborn et Mammon d'après ce que j'ai compris. Après de longues minutes ou la bagarre s'intensifie je décide que ce boucan infernal **doit** s'arrêter je me met entre ce Xanxus et Giotto , chacune de mes mains poser sur leurs ventre … oh putain je me tourne vers Xanxus et touche ses abdos c'est possible d'en avoir d'aussi parfait ? Je continue mon exploration en me retenant de baver , un non plusieurs raclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité. Je regarde autour de moi … ben quoi ? Je lève mes yeux et tombe sur une paire d'yeux carmin qui brille d'une lueur prédatrice , je me rend compte de ce que je fais et retire rapidement mes mains de ce corps si parfait ahem.

J'entends Giotto dire aux serveuses de préparer la salle de balle et un banquet .

 _FIN DU FLASH BACK_

* * *

Oui je suis faible et je l'ai toujours été que se soit dans le passé ou dans le présent , je serre plus fort le verre de vodka entre mes mains . Il faut que cela change il faut que je devienne plus fort pour moi et pour les personnes qui me sont cher , je ne veux plus perdre un être cher. Je bois une gorgés de ma boisson lorsque je sent une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne et manque de recracher ma boisson m-mais qu'es ce qu'il fait ici ça va faire une semaine que je l'évite et il est la. Je sent mes joues chauffer et m'apprête à retourner dans la salle lorsqu'une mais se referme sur mon poignet , je garde la tête baissée … je n'avais jamais vu à quel point le sol est propre vraiment je me vois dedans … et je le vois aussi me fixer des ses magnifiques yeux bleu clair. Je souffle intérieurement pour me calmer et daigne enfin à le regarder dans les yeux. On se regarde silencieusement et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rougir et détourner le regard , non mais comprenez moi vous avez vu les beau gosses qu'il y a dans ce manoir OUI je m'intéresse plus au hommes qu'aux femmes " en même temps avec ma silhouette très peu de filles s'intéresse à moi ".

\- Mini omnivore. Commence t-il.

\- … Je détourne légèrement le regard.

\- Je te conseille de te préparé pour la suite.

\- Hein ?

Il s'approche je moi et frôle mes lèvres , je sent mon cœur battre et mes joues chauffer bon dieu je vais m'évanouir. Je ferme les yeux je ne pense pas que je pourrai tenir , il m'embrasse doucement le front j'ouvre les yeux et il s'en va. Je soupire fortement il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à maîtriser et masqué mes émotions , je retourne à l'intérieur et regarde le magnifique bordel qu'ils ont fais en même pas 10 minutes.

Belphégor et G se balancent des petits fours , Lussuria poursuit Squalo avec une robe rose à froufrous argenté , Alaude tabasse Levi pour une obscure raison , Deamon et Reborn font peur à Lampo aidé de Mammon , Knuckles et Asari sont les seuls qui sont calmes. Non mais c'est pas possible , je jette un coup d'œil à gauche de la pièce et grogne silencieusement mais quels bande de crétins . Xanxus et Giotto se lance des regards noir , ils ne font pas de bruit mais c'est la tension qu'ils émanent tout les deux qui est à l'origine de ce foutoir. Je me dirige vers les pauvres servantes qui sont cachées sous les tables et leurs demandes de reprendre tous les plats qui peuvent être sauvés , elles s'exécutent en vitesse ravi de pouvoir finir cette affreuse journée . Je vais m'appuyer contre un mur et regarde ce spectacle déplorable ma rage augmentant petit à petit , j'ai toujours eu horreur du bruit surtout celui des hurlements . Je vois les servantes se précipiter pour ranger tout en évitant les projectiles lancer par G et Belphégor , elles me lancent des regards effrayer car elles savent que je vais péter mon câble. Je fulmine de rage lorsque le bruit s'intensifie , Squalo est en train de hurler sur Lussuria , Lampo pleurniche et Giotto et Xanxus se balance des pics. C'est bon elles ont terminées , je me dirige au mieux de la salle et libère ma colère . Je vois Asari et Knuckles commencer à paniquer , une fois au milieu de la salle je prend une profonde inspiration et hurle " même plus fort que Squalo "

\- **VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER ?! NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ENCORE ?! VOUS AVEZ VU L'ÉTAT DE LA SALLE ?! G ! ON NE JOUE PAS AVEC LA NOURRITURE !**

\- Désolé . Murmure t-il.

\- Ushishishi bien fait. Ricane Belphégor.

\- **Ça vaut aussi pour toi Belphégor ! REBORN DEAMON LAISSEZ LAMPO TRANQUILLE TOI AUSSI MAMMON !**

\- Nufufufu c'était l'idée de Reborn.

\- Tsk la ferme le melon. Crache Reborn

\- T'es le meilleur Tsuna ! Pleurniche Lampo.

Je lance un regard noir à Lussuria qui lâche automatiquement Squalo , je regarde toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle enfin le calme. Mon regard se pose sur les deux fauteuils les plus richement décorés et hausse un sourcil quand j'aperçois que l'un des deux est vide , Xanxus qui boit un verre de bourbon me lance un regard complice avec un sourire carnassier en me montrant de son pouce la sortie de la salle. Je regarde la direction indiqué par le brun au cicatrices , une veine palpitante apparaît sur ma trempe lorsque je vois une touffe blonde qui tente de passer discrètement les grandes portes de la salle . Je grince des dents et mon regard ce fait venimeux , Giotto essaye de se faire la malle alors qu'il est le responsable de tout ce foutoir depuis ce matin . Je reporte mon attention sur Xanxus ou plutôt sur l'énorme bouteille de bourbon quasiment vide qu'il boit maintenant au goulot . Lorsque le brun remarque mon grand intérêt pour sa bouteille , il se dépêche de la finir pour me la lancer . Je réceptionne l'objet de verre pour ensuite le balancer sur le blond … encore raté . La bouteille passe juste à côté du blond et explose sur le mur de devant " comme Xanxus a bu le contenu les servantes n'auront pas de tâches à nettoyer ". Avant qu'il n'est pu se retourner je l'agrippe par la peau du cou retourne au milieu de la grande salle et continue mon scandale je pointe toute ces brutes du doigt " sauf Asari et Knuckles "

\- VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE RANGER CE BORDEL ET EN SILENCE ! VOUS NE PENSER PAS QUE LES SERVANTES ON EN MARRE , JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE JUSQU'À DEMAIN !

Je relâche mon emprise de Giotto et quitte la pièce en lançant un regard noir à tout ceux qui ne sont toujours pas au travail , sortant je vois que les servantes me lance un regard rempli de joie et de soulagement .

\- Allez chercher de quoi nettoyer pour eux , si un seul d'entre eux ose vous dire de nettoyer venez me voir . Dis-je en souriant .

\- Merci beaucoup Tsunayoshi-sama ! Dit une brune aux yeux marrons.

\- Allez vous avez toute votre soirée de libre les filles … et moi je vais me coucher .

\- YATTA ! Hurlèrent toute les servantes en se précipitant partout .

Je soupire et monte dans ma chambre , un coup d'oeil à l'horloge me montre qu'il est 22h10 . Je m'étire et commence à me changer il faut dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter une cravate aussi serrer , j'ouvre un peu la fenêtre prend un des livres au passage et vais me coucher . Je recommence à le lire , ce livre n'est pas qu'en Italien il y a aussi d'autres langue j'ai vu des hiéroglyphes c'est pour dire . La seule chose que j'ai appris " que j'ai pu lire " de ce livre qui fait 938 pages , ce que les démons existe vraiment et qu'ils sont parmi nous … mouais dit comme ça on dirait que je parle d'extraterrestres . J'ai beau relire ce livre tout ce que j'arrive à comprendre c'est que la plus part des créatures démoniaque " inventé " par l'homme existent vraiment comme les vampires , les succubes , les loups garou et plein d'autres. Je me demande si j'en ai déjà rencontré ? Je soupire ferme le livre et le place derrière mon oreiller puis je me couche les bras derrière la tête en réfléchissant . Je vais rester ici jusqu'à mes 18 ans pourrai-je le supporter ? Maintenant que j'y pense j'ai beaucoup plus confiance en moi qu'avant , je souris doucement et sursaute lorsque je sent un poids plume sur mon ventre . Mon sourire s'agrandit quand tsuky me tend une framboise , j'avale rapidement le fruit en savourant son jus et me recouche . Tsuky monte sur la commode et s'installe dans son panier , je le regarde faire en pouffant légèrement . Je ferme les yeux et m'endors en rêvant d'un homme ou peut être un garçon avec des cheveux blancs / argenté .

* * *

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu , au prochain chapitre vous allez retrouver de nouveaux personnages en plus de la Varia .

A dans deux semaine pour le chapitre 8 , laissez moi des reviews !


	8. Chapter 8 Avis au lecteurs

_**Avis au lecteurs **_

Non non rassurez vous je n'abandonne pas cette fic au contraire j'ai plein d'idées , en fait j'en ai trop alors je met la fic en pause pendant un certain temps . La fic _**Sexy no akuma**_ est le plus grand projet que je n'ai jamais fait parce qu'il comporte le mélange de plusieurs manga et il faudra que je l'ai réunissent en un seul . Il faut aussi que je prépare les autres _**histoires**_ ( voir mon profil ) . Bref tout ça pour dire que je met la fic en pause et que je vais peut être la modifier un peu enfin surtout les deux derniers chapitre , mais je vous promets que lorsque je vais poster le prochain chapitre je le ferai plus long .

A bientôt le peuple ^^


	9. Information 2

Yo mon peuple favoris !

Oui je sais ça fait drôlement longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit et j'en suis désolée , mais la terminal ça épuise !

Non , non se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre . Oui je sais je vous avait promis un chapitre beaucoup plus long mais j'ai un surplus d'idées et franchement je suis en train de réécrire cette histoire et même de la modifier un peu .

Je pense faire un crossover avec l'histoire de Yoh alors pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas l'anime **Shaman king ,** il serait préférable de vous renseignez un peu .

En bref

Tout ça pour vous dire que si cette histoire disparaît du jour au lendemain de ne pas paniquer ... Quoique je vais la laisser et poster la nouvelle version j'ai pas trop envie de perdre vos reviews .

Voila c'est tout ce que je voulait vous dire ! Bye bye le peuple !


End file.
